


What's the Point

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, eventual sorta happy ending, its happy to me, thats all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: Genji didn't like you.Despite how much it hurt there didn't seem to be much point in trying anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

You shifted the rifle onto your shoulder, eyes peering through the scope. A cocky grin spread across your face as the target came into view, you practically sensing the exasperation of the cyborg growing sneaking into the building.

“How close should I make this?” you teased, the aching in your chest growing even larger with the sigh you heard.

“Just shoot when you can,” he sighed, a lingering agitation you had never heard before coming from the cyborg.

You supposed your gut instinct was right he did dislike you.

It didn’t matter, despite the way it hurt. You knew this and come to terms with it so that pain spreading through your body could stop.

You shook your head out of your thoughts; this was not the time for them. You peered back through the rifle, shooting the target just before they slipped away. They collapsed to the floor and you heard grumbling on the line, Genji’s assumption of you messing around shooting a knife deep into your heart.

You muted your comm, silencing Genji as you scurried back into the building and tried to make it to the ground again. The world swirled around you and the ground shook, a silver blur coming into view before the building collapsed around you.

Everything was dark and it pushed down at you, making it hard to breathe. You curled up into yourself, chest swirling with a deep ache that spread through your entire body. A green light began to fill the darkness, Genji starting to glow as he stared at you.

“Your comm was off,” he said, his voice simple as he stated a fact but you just stared away while your eyes burnt.

“It doesn’t matter,” you said, the teasing façade you put up crumbling in front of the cyborg, “nothing matters.”

“What happened?” he said, staring at you slip into complete despair in a few seconds right in front of him, “I know we don’t get along.”

“No,” you said, fighting the urge to dig your fingernails into the flesh of your palm, “You don’t like me so I figured… I wanted you to… I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“I didn’t know,” Genji said, “I didn’t think about it I guess.”

You just curled up, even more, refusing to look him in the eye. Genji’s head looked up, taking note of the cement curling around you and refusing to let you free. He rested with his legs curled up underneath him, peace radiating from him in contrast to the discord clear from you.

“They’ll come for us,” he said, peering at you, “We can… I can try to conciliate whatever misgivings that have been had.”

“If you were smart you’d leave me here to die,” you said before settling into silence.

“No,” Genji was firm, anger creeping into his voice, “We will both leave here and we will start anew.”

You just grunted, curling in on yourself, no energy to pretend to be your confident self when the other agents came to dig you out.


	2. Things Don't Get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for this, sorry.

Genji peered at the door where you were talking to Zenyatta, it was the only time you talked anymore if he’d be honest with himself. It was a thought that made his chest hurt, that aching driving his thoughts away. 

You left the room, just staring blankly before leaving there without a word. He watched you leave, feeling the sting of failure cover him. 

He said he would try to fix this but he just couldn’t.

You wouldn’t even stay in the same room as him, you didn’t speak to anyone. It was a drastic change from the sarcastic and outgoing person they grew to know over the months. You just hung around the base, Winston not letting you go on missions, and haunted everyone as a silent wraith.

His hands trembled for a moment before clenching them, walking away. His body rested on the cement wall, staring up at the twinkling stars with exhaustion settling across him and bringing him to sleep.

His comm dinged next to him and woke him up, wiping the sleep away to open it to see Zenyatta staring at him.

“They’re gone,” was all he said, Genji looking around in surprise before standing up.

He practically ran to your room, the door opening as you wiped the security measures. It was immaculate, everything of yours gone. There were small piles, names on them as he realised they were things you borrowed. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as his eyes burned, not sure why he was so upset.

Tears began to stream down Genji’s face under his mask, taking a deep breath as he looked over to the desk and dreading to see something there.

“They don’t seem to be dead,” Zenyatta said behind him, making the cyborg jump,  “No note and we haven’t been contacted about anything. I think they just left.”

“From our talks,” Zenyatta said, “They seemed to think people would be happier with them gone. Perhaps this was their idea of a happy ending?” 

“This isn’t a happy ending,” Genji’s fists clenched and he could feel his chest hurt.

“I know but I don’t think we can find them,” Genji couldn’t help but agree, if you didn’t want to be found you wouldn’t.

“Master,” Genji finally choked out from the pain in his throat, “I have regrets.”

* * *

You wondered if this could be considered selfish, just slipping out of your window with everything you owned strapped to your back. It didn’t matter, you finally decided, there was no alternative.

You couldn’t stand those looks of pity anymore.

They seemed to think that mission broke you, your will to live draining away in the hour you spent away from them. But they’re wrong.

You were always like this, you were always broken.

You couldn’t remain in a place where they finally saw who you really were to just notice scorn and distaste. It was more than what you could bear. You thought an apology to Genji, he really did want you to get better.

You just smiled at the woman in front of you, already piecing together a new life. A new personality. 

This was all you deserved.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo’s feet paddled across the ground, Shimada emblazoned boxes passing next to him. He listened intently to the voice in his ear, hoping that they could direct them to the box that they’re looking for.

“I’m seeing something,” they said, making his eyebrows furrow, “What is…”

The line turned to fuzz and an uneasy feeling spread across his chest. Hanzo didn’t much like this, preferring to know in the loop. As he kept walking forward something flashed in his eyes, a flashbang being thrown to the ground in front of him.

“Now hold on,” someone drawled and Hanzo quickly snapped out of it, he leapt forward as he notched an arrow to his bow.

“Damn,” he swore, throwing himself over a crate to get some distance.

He shot an arrow while running forward, cursing himself for the cowardly thought of just retreating. What he came here for could not be replaced, a treasure to him beyond all measure. That fuzz just kept filling his ear, Hanzo resisting the urge to throw his earpiece across the room in a rage.

“Come on,” he insisted, going through channels in the hope for that voice while running away from the gunslinger who was trying to land a shot on him.

A bullet went through his leg and Hanzo stumbled forward, falling to the ground with blood splattering everywhere. A terrifying aura surrounded the gunslinger and Hanzo saw his brother enter the room to stop the man from killing him when a blur came from in front of him and shielded his body.

“McCree stop!” Genji said, Jesse lowering his gun at the sight of you standing in front of Hanzo.

“You alright?” you asked, turning around to help Hanzo up to look at his bloody leg, “One second Hanzo, looks to be a clean hole.”

A biotic solution washed over him and he felt his leg stitch itself together as you pricked him with a needle.

“We have to go,” you said, refusing to look at either Genji or McCree and breaking their hearts.

“It’s a little late for that,” Hanzo hissed, testing his weight on his leg.

“Comms are being blocked,” you said, “It’s not Overwatch I’m concerned about.”

He looked at you in confusion for a moment before he noticed Doomfist enter from the back of the room, his body standing next to you intimidatingly and holding back the urge to pull you close protectively.

“What do you want?” you asked, folding your arms while looking at him and both McCree and Genji clenched up in rage.

“For you to join,” he said, “you have no affection towards Overwatch.”

You looked at Hanzo who shook his head and you shrugged, neither of the Overwatch agents sitting around and instead just lunging towards Akande. Doomfist smiled wildly, tossing something small and glittery towards you both.

“You know how to contact us,” he said, you quickly tucking the thing into your pocket before Hanzo used the battle to hide that he picked you up by the waist to throw you up onto the catwalk.

Genji looked up to see both you and Hanzo running away, he gave one look to McCree before scurrying up the wall as the urge to talk to you again filled him. He couldn’t just let you slip away again, especially after not seeing you for months.

Genji had so many regrets, you being one of them.

He caught up with you, peering down the hall to the two of you standing there and he froze.

Hanzo’s hands gently cradled your head, his head tilted as he softly talked to you. Genji strained his hearing to catch a small amount of the conversation, his chest aching at how tender his brother was talking to you.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked, your hand reaching up to grasp his, “You are not hurt?”

“What about you?” you asked, more genuine in that one sentence than you had ever been in the entire time he knew you, “How’s your leg.”

“Better,” he said, you kissing him before pulling out the thing Doomfist gave you and slipped it into his palm.

Genji slid away, a mix of pain and happiness swarming through him. You felt so much more comfortable with Hanzo, not feeling the need to hide your self under a façade of confidence. A selfish part of him just wished that he could have done that for you, instead of losing you to his brother.


End file.
